The field of the present disclosure relates generally to bunk assemblies and, more specifically, a space-saving arrangement of bunks in bunk assemblies.
At least some known long range, subsonic airliners are utilized on routes that are non-stop and that have a duration of twelve hours or longer. For such flights, federal regulations require crew rest accommodations to be provided for pilots and flight attendants of the aircraft. However, space in an aircraft fuselage is limited, and available space is generally allocated to increase passenger capacity and to improve passenger comfort and amenities. As such, at least some crew rest accommodations are positioned above the passenger cabin and are accessible via a stairway, ladder, or other similar device.
In one configuration, the crew rest accommodations include bunks arranged end-to-end extending along a length of the aircraft fuselage on either side of an aisle. In another configuration, the bunks are stacked on top of each other and arranged end-to-end along the length of the aircraft fuselage. However, such configurations generally increase the weight of the aircraft and/or obtrusively protrude into the passenger cabin, thereby reducing passenger comfort and amenities such as overhead storage space.